FIG. 1 is an elevational view of a conventional heddle frame. In this drawing, numeral 1 indicates side beams which are arranged horizontally and parallel to each other, 2 indicates side stays which fix the ends of the side beams 1, and 3 indicates heddle bars, one of which is connected to each of the side beams 1 through hooks 4 and hook hangers 4'. Heddles 5 are attached to the heddle bars 3 at determined intervals by fitting parts 6.
The conventional heddle frame shown in FIG. 1 suffers from a number of drawbacks. First, there are numerous parts. It is necessary to manufacture the heddle bars 3, hooks 4, hook hangers 4', and the fitting parts 6, making the structure complicated and requiring a great deal of assembly time, as well as making the structure larger and heavier than would be desirable. Further, the conventional heddle frame is very noisy, since the vibrations of the heddles are transferred to the heddle frame during operation. Finally, the heddles 5 cannot be replaced even if the side stays 2 are removed, because the heddle bars 3 are connected to the side beams 1 by the hangers 4.